Rivals in Love
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: Eren a los 8 años de edad queda huerfano, es adoptado por la familia Smith amigos de años de sus padres. Conoce a sus dos nuevos hermanos Rivaille Smith y Erwin Smith, que son muy "atentos" con el por alguna razón de la cual desconoce.[Riren/Eruren/Lemon/AU]
1. Un nuevo hogar

Hola :D

Este es mi segundo fic, bueno tercero si es que cuenta un one shot?.

Bueno, este fic surgió mientras escribía un capitulo de mi fic **Nuestros Verdaderos Sentimientos**. Yo estaba tranquilamente escribiendo, y ¡Boom! aparece esta idea algo bizarra en mi mente. Espero les guste, este fic a diferencia del otro planeo hacer que las cosas fluyan, y no apresurarlas. Y para los que leen mi otro fic no se preocupen seguiré subiendo 1 capitulo por semana junto a este. Bueno los dejo leer :D

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeky no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna.

* * *

A la tierna edad de 8 años Eren Jeager quedo huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Al no tener familiares, que quisieran su custodia, fue adoptado por la familia Smith, amigos de años de sus padres; que sin dudarlo decidieron que Eren fuera un nuevo miembro de su familia. Eren había heredado la fortuna de su familia pero solo podría manejarla a la edad adulta, mientras tanto quien manejaba dicha fortuna era su tío.

**.**

**.**

El joven Jeager se encontraba en su casa, empacando sus cosas para marcharse a su nuevo hogar, eso le dolía porque para el aceptar dicha familia como suya seria olvidar a sus padres. El jamás los olvidaría, los extrañaba demasiado. Ya no podría oír los regaños de su madre por aventurarse en su amplio jardín, tampoco la oiría cantar y tocar el piano. No podía hablar con su padre, ya no reiría junto a él en uno de esos días de campo, cuando intentaba pescar y por accidente caía al agua. Esos recuerdos para el eran muy valiosos, definitivamente le costaría adaptarse a un entorno nuevo.

Solo conocía al señor Smith por las visitas que este les hacía a su padre y madre. También unas pocas veces había visto a su esposa, Nanaba Smith. A quienes no conocía era a sus dos hijos, que al parecer eran mayores que él, no sabía si podría llevase con ellos ya que siempre fue hijo único. No es que le caiga mal tener hermanos, no, lo que le preocupaba era si ellos se llevarían bien con él, ya que para ellos solo sería un desconocido que se entrometió en su familia. No debería pensar en ello, eso lo sabría al llegar. Tendría que ser un poco positivo, al menos no se quedo con sus primos ellos si lo odiaban y no es como si le cayeran bien.

-Listo-dijo al ver que ya había acabado.

Salió de su habitación con dos maletas en mano, las demás las tendrían que llevar algunos sirvientes de la mansión, que irónicamente se dirigía a otra. Tendría que esperar en la entrada hasta que vengan a recogerlo.

Espero unos minutos hasta que diviso un auto exageradamente lujoso. Mientras el vehiculó se acercaba el poco a poco pudo distinguir quienes se encontraban dentro. El "auto" se detuvo justo en frente suyo, vio que dos personas bajaban de él.

-Hola Eren, veo que ya estás listo-dijo el señor Smith con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle con su equipaje.

-Espero que te sientas bien-hablo la segunda persona cariñosamente.

-Si…estoy bien…gracias por preocuparse-menciono con un tono sin ánimos.

-Ven ya subieron tus maletas-hablo el Señor Smith abriendo la puerta, para que Eren suba.

Eren subió al vehiculó se sentó en el asiento izquierdo junto a la ventana. El viaje fue en silencio, al parecer viajaría por lo menos 3 Hs. Él no sabía que ellos vivían tan lejos, tendría que cambiarse de escuela, a una cerca de su nuevo hogar.

Pasada las horas por fin diviso un country en donde había casas con grandes espacios. Algunas tenían jardines en el patio delantero, otras tenían estilos clásicos y otros modernos. Estuvo durante unos minutos más viendo esas casas, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo. Era una casa enorme tenía un gran jardín delantero que en medio tenía una fuente, cuya estatua tenia forma de ángel. La "casa" tenía muchas ventanas y balcones, había personas haciendo sus labores, algunas cortaban algunos arbustos dándole formas, otras plantaban flores o simplemente las regaban.

El "auto" se detuvo en la entrada, bajo de él y observo como bajaban sus maletas sin dejarlo llevar alguna.

-Ven Eren ellos te dirigirán a tu habitación-menciono el señor Smith volviendo nuevamente a su auto. Seguro tenia cosas que hacer en su trabajo.

-Nos vemos Eren, cuídate tengo una reunión a la cual asistir-dijo la señora Smith* acercándose-más tarde llegaran mis hijos de la escuela y te harán compañía hasta que mi esposo y yo regresemos-beso su frente y se marcho.

**.**

Dos personas lo guiaron a su habitación, en el camino paso por una gran sala que tenía un candelabro encima. Las personas se dirigieron a las escaleras, Eren los siguió al parecer su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso. Mientras subía las escaleras se encontró con un pequeño gato, tenía el pelaje negro con algunas blancas y los ojos color grises, al verlo el gato empezó a acercase a él ronroneando, queriendo que Eren lo cargué en sus brazos. El menor capto el mensaje y así hizo alzo delicadamente al felino en sus brazos y empezó acariciar su cabeza logrando que el gato aumente el sonido de sus ronroneos.

Siguió el camino pasando por algunas habitaciones, hasta llegar a la suya, con el gato en brazos que al parecer ya se había dormido. Su habitación estaba entre dos habitaciones, eso no le importo y se adentro en su nuevo cuarto.

-Bueno llámenos si nos necesita joven-dijeron ambas personas al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Si está bien, pueden retirarse-y así lo hicieron ambas personas se retiraron dejándolo solo en aquella amplia habitación. Bueno no tan solo, tenía la compañía de ese simpático felino, que dormía entre sus brazos.

Eren observo mejor el lugar, tenía una mesita de luz junto a una lámpara al lado de la amplia cama en donde dormiría. Tenía un balcón en donde había dos sillones de madera con una cubierta roja, con algunas flores en macetas al costado de dicho balcón. Había un amplio ropero al frente de su cama y también un armario. El baño se encontraba en el lado derecho de su cama. El balcón tenía dos puertas de metal y vidrio, que se deslizaban para abrir y cerrar con cortinas blancas. Su cama era amplia, y con un dosel banco y sabanas blancas combinadas con rojo.

Acomodo al gato en sus sabanas, desempaco su ropa en el ropero y sus abrigos en el armario. Cuando termino guardo sus libros en un librero, y se dispuso a leer. No era fanático de la lectura pero cuando un libro le interesaba simplemente no para hasta terminarlo, su madre y padre le habían enseñado a leer y escribir perfectamente, ya que el pasamiento de ambos era leer y les era entretenido hablar sobre el libro que leían. Si, a pesar de tener 8 años sabía apreciar un libro sobre todo si era de aventura y fantasía.

**.**

**.**

Ya había terminado de leer y solo se dedicaba a mirar el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Se canso de esperar, salió de su habitación seguido del felino, quería por su cuenta conocer el lugar. Así que se aventura por la enorme casa, regreso por donde había llegado y se encontró con la entrada de la casa.

Así Eren se aventuro el jardín trasero que parecía una especia de bosque. Habían muchos árboles, sin dudarlo se adentro en el. Ya habían pasado varios minutos, acaso se había perdido? , no encontraba como salir de aquel lugar. Poco a poco se estaba poniendo nervios…solo a él se le ocurre meterse en esta situación en el primer día.

Camino unos minutos más y se encontró con una especie de jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores de las cuales resaltaban las rojas. Pudo ver una persona que al parecer se encargaba del mantenimiento del lugar.

-Hola…usted sabe donde se encuentra la casa…es que me perdí-tenía un sonrojo, le daba pena decir que se había perdido.

-Ahhh…Joven Eren que hace aquí…se perdió?-se levanto y sonrió-No hay problema yo lo guiare hasta la casa-

-Gracias-vaya ahora estaba agradecido con esa persona.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, poco a poco se alejaron de aquel bosque, divisando la enorme casa.

-Bueno fue un placer haberle sido útil-dijo inclinándose.

-Gracias-

-De nada yo estoy para servirle Joven- y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eren-

-Uh?

-Eren puede llamarme Eren-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¡hasta luego Eren!-y se fue adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque.

Vaya se había salvado, gracias a aquella persona, un momento…!había olvidado preguntarle su nombre!, luego lo haría. Se dirigió a la fuente y allí se quedo observando el agua.

De pronto aparece un cachorro, un pequeño Golden Retriever. Que ni bien vio a Eren, se abalanza en el, causando que caiga en el suelo. Lentamente abre los ojos y ahí se encontraba el responsable de que este en el suelo.

-basta no hagas eso…hace cosquillas-dijo tratando de contener su risa.

El cachorro estaba lambiendo su rostro. A ese acto el gato también se abalanza y empieza a hacer lo mismo que el pequeño cachorro. Aunque su propio estilo felino.

-Basta…que no aguanto más- dice intentando apartar a las mascotas de su rostro.

En ese momento ve un auto que se detiene en la entrada de la cual bajan dos personas, una más baja que la otra. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro, vestía el mismo uniforme que el otro sujeto cuyo cabello era rubio. Se acerca lentamente hacia esas dos personas, seguido por las dos mascotas. Se detiene justo a unos pasos de ellos y dice.

-Hola, me llamo Eren gusto en conocerlos-dice con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que ambas personas queden embelesados por esa sonrisa y esos ojos exóticos verdes azulados.

* * *

Bueno dejo el resto del encuentro para el siguiente capítulo :D espero les haya gustado.

Feliz año nuevo adelantado. Una pregunta que les parece si Levi y Erwin son solo 4 años mayores que Eren es que, si los hago más grandes como que Eren les va a tener un poco de miedito, además así no serian tan pederastas. Bueno me dicen de cuantos años de diferencia quieren que los haga.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero sea la siguiente semana :D

Me dan un review? ;w; no sean tímidos yo los respondo, díganme alguna duda que tengan?

Hasta luego :D


	2. Yo lo vi primero

Hola :D

Bienvenidos en el segundo capítulo de **Rivals in Love **(en español, Rivales en el amor).

Espero que les guste este capítulo, tuve unas dudas no sabía si hacer que se enamoren poco a poco o se enamoren a primera vista de Eren, así que lo pensé y me dije "esta historia es en parte de cómo Eren se enamora de alguno de los dos y como hacen esos dos para que él lo elija" así que, así quedo. ¿Cuáles creen que serán las tácticas que tendrá cada hermano para ganarse al inocente, adorable y despistado de Eren? (los que conocen a Chiaki de sekaiichi me entenderán XD, ese sí que era despistado, era obvio que esos dos se peleaban por el). Bueno eso lo sabrán a medida que suba los capítulos n.n

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

-Hola, me llamo Eren gusto en conocerlos.

-Hola mi nombre es Erwin-se inclina lo toma de la mano y deposita un pequeño beso en ella- el gusto es mío- sonríe amablemente, y vuelve junto a su hermano. El menor se sonroja un poco por la repentina acción de su ahora hermano mayor.

El pelinegro al ver la acción del rubio sobre el castaño se molesta. Mirando dicha escena con una mirada fulminante sobre el ojiazul que se percata de dicha acción. El rubio bien reconocía las pocas emociones que mostraba su hermano, así que sabía en qué situación se encontraba-sonríe internamente- _"valla que el destino a veces puede ser demasiado caprichoso"_-piensa-

-…-lo examina con la mirada unos minutos-Mi nombre es Levi-lo mira directamente a los ojos, esos ojos exóticos que lo hipnotizaron en el momento que los vio. Esos ojos eran únicos, una joya sin igual para el joven Smith.

-Bueno creo que ya conoces a Arturo y a Rivi-menciono el ojiazul, al pequeño apuntando a las mascotas que se encontraban en frente suyo.

-Eh?... ¿estás mascotas son suyas? –pregunto con cierto aire de inocencia.

-Obviamente si –respondió con seriedad el pelinegro- Ese es mío –dijo apuntando al pequeño gato negro, con una parte blanca- es Rivi.

-Y ese cachorro es mío, se llama Arturo-hablo el rubio, con una sonrisa y voz en tono amable. Lo último que quería era asustar a su nuevo hermano. Además…había algo en el que le llamaba la atención.

-Ahh…así que Rivi y Arturo-el ojiverde hablo viendo fijamente a las mascotas que se peleaban por su cariño. Ciertamente ambas mascotas habían sido muy buenas con el pero… ¿Por qué peleaban cuando estaban junto a él?

Algunas personas dicen que las mascotas son el reflejo de sus dueños. Y vaya que estas lo eran. Cuando vieron al pequeño Eren no pudieron evitar querer estar cerca suyo. Pero no estaban a dispuestos a compartirlo.

-Arturo-llamo con tono firme al pequeño cachorro. Que se encontraba "peleando" con el pequeño gatito –ven aquí- el can obedeció a las órdenes de su joven dueño. Fue corriendo a sus brazos.

Mientras el pelinegro observaba con cierta duda, como su pequeño felino se aferraba a los brazos de Eren.

-Rivi-hablo el castaño al gatito que se acurrucaba en sus brazos, intentando dormir- que lindo nombre-sonrió con ternura, ignorante de que era observado por unos ojos grises y azules, con cierto desconcierto.

Esa escena era adorable para ambos hermanos, el ojiverde se veía aun más lindo con aquella sonrisa sobre el diminuto gatito, que ya se encontraba durmiendo, acurrucado en sus brazos. Mientras se oían los ronroneos sonoros, que tranquilizaban a los presentes -excepto Arturo-

El silencio se adentro en la atmosfera por unos minutos. Hasta que el pelinegro se dispuso a romperlo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa –hablo mirando el atardecer. Estaba oscureciendo, tenía que terminar sus tareas para el día siguiente. Por suerte mañana seria viernes y luego el fin de semana. Ellos habían planeado salir de campo, cerca de un lago.

-Es cierto. Ven Eren yo te acompañare a tu habitación, o a cualquier parte de la casa que quieras conocer, seré tu guía –propuso el ojiazul a Eren que se encontraba contemplando el atardecer, era hermoso.

Ese atardecer le recordaba las fotos que sacaba junto a su madre. Era algo que ellos compartían, un pasatiempo que amaban. El cielo era algo que contemplaba, esperando ver los cambios que tenia. _"Nunca es el mismo cielo, cada cielo es diferente" _eso era lo que le decía su madre mientras sacaban fotografías al atardecer.

-Mi cámara –dicho esto fue corriendo a la mansión. Dejando atrás a sus hermanos con intriga. Aun con el felino en brazos.

Se adentro rápidamente a su habitación en busca de aquel objeto. Busco en la mesa de luz al lado de su habitación en la primera caja. Abrió dicha caja y vio allí aquel aparto guardado en su estuche. Delicadamente acomodo al gatito en su cama, que al parecer a pesar del movimiento no despertó.

Con la mascota ya recostada en aquella espaciosa cama. Se dispuso a sacar la cámara y volver a la "caminata" antes de que fuera tarde.

Llego con la respiración agitaba debido al esfuerzo. Pero ya había anochecido. Llego tarde, no lo pudo lograr, miro con tristeza el cielo estrellado. Mientras el viento soplaba sobre su rostro moviendo sutilmente a su paso sus castaños cabellos, al igual que las hojas de los arboles que se encontraban en el patio delantero.

Se oía el chapoteo del agua al caer a la fuente, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

Fue entonces que saco la cámara del estuche, se giro y miro tristemente a sus hermanos.

-P-podría… sacarles una foto-pidió con la voz un poco ya animada. Mirando de reojo el cielo. Esa noche era una de luna llena. Una luna que iluminada mejor aquel sitio, mientras sentía la suave briza sobre sí mismo.

Ambos no comprendían bien el comportamiento del nuevo integrante de la familia. Claramente era porque recién lo conocían, pero aun así parecía que aquella foto significaría mucho para el pequeño. Así que sin pensarlo mucho ambos accedieron.

-Gracias-agradeció sonriendo a ambas personas- podrían parase allí-dijo apuntando a la fuente. Los dos hermanos asintieron y se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Erwin con Arturo en brazos.

Eren observo atreves del lente de la cámara, no era profesional. Pero años de práctica junto a su querida madre le ayudaron a sacar hermosas fotografías. En este momento el pecho del castaño se llenaba de nostalgia y soledad.

Jamás podría volver a verlos, ya no podría sentir el calor de la compañía de sus padres. Lo dejaron solo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba a ellos no le gustaría verlo de esa manera. Seria fuerte por ellos, no quería preocuparlos. Intentaría adoptar este nuevo hogar, pero jamás los olvidaría. Desde ahora procuraría recordarlos con alegría.

Observo por unos momentos más atreves del lente de la cámara. Era el paisaje perfecto en aquel momento. La luna alumbrada el lugar, las estrellas se reflejaban sobre el agua de la fuente, mientras el viento movía los cabellos a quienes les tomaría una fotografía. Seria inolvidable y esa foto seria un recuerdo de aquel momento.

-Apresúrate mocoso –ordeno Levi, ya estaba impaciente ¿Cuento tardaría en tomar un puta foto?

Lo que el joven pelinegro desconocía era que en un futuro. Aquella foto solucionaría un gran problema y traería consigo de nuevo la paz en sus agitadas vidas. Aunque no era necesario, nadie sabe con certeza lo que sucederá en su futuro.

Algunos dicen que nuestro futuro está escrito incluso antes de nacer y que por más que lo intentes no podrás cambiarlo. Otros piensan que el futuro es algo incierto y que solo tú puedes decidir cómo será, que tú eres el único que puede escribir tu historia. Y si no te gusta el destino que se te escribió, simplemente no lo aceptes y escribe uno nuevo. Pero eso depende de las personas, si lo aceptan o no.

"_**El destino es el que baraja **__**las cartas**__**, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"**_

_**Autor: **__**William Shakespeare**_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Ya se encontraban en el interior de la sala. Había un enorme televisor y en frente unos sofás. Al lado un libreros para DVD. Eren observaba detenidamente el lugar, cada detalle quedaba grabado en su memoria. Mientras los dos jóvenes Smith se posicionaban en el sofá. Uno encendía el televisor y otro buscaba una película.

-Eren-llamo el ojiverde- ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan?-interrogo mientras buscaba algo que le llegara a agradar.

-Mmm…no importa –respondió con una sonrisa- la que ustedes elijan está bien.

-Eh? Pero tienes que elegir una –dijo con ojos de cachorro. Arturo se encontraba en el sofá, junto a Rivi. Que al despertarse y encontrase solo se molesto con cierto cachorro. Ya que el no había aparecido en aquella foto.

-Insisto cualquiera está bien para- respondió con amabilidad-

-hahh...está bien si tu insistes-dicho esto se dispuso a buscar una película del agrado de su pequeño nuevo hermano.

-Eren-llamo el pelinegro en tono serio- ven aquí –apunto hacia el cojín al lado suyo.

-Uh? –Estaba intrigado, pero no tenía nada de malo sentarse al lado suyo, así que obedeció- está bien nii-chan

-…-quedo en silencio, mientras observaba como el pequeño castaño se aproximaba para acercarse a él.

-Bueno Eren creo que esto te gustara… –dio media vuelta, observo en donde se encontraba sentado el castaño. O no Levi había jugado sucio –o al menos lo creía el- luego hablaría con su hermano sobre ese tema. Él lo vio primero y eso no lo cambia nadie.

-¿Qué película es nii-san? –pregunto mientras acariciaba al felino en sus piernas. Vaya Rivi no perdía le tiempo, cuando vio que Eren se sentada salto de los brazos de Levi al regazo del ojiverde. Eso fue un golpe duro para Levi…su gato que cuido desde que nació. Lo cambiaba así de fácil por alguien que acababa de conocer. Aunque no lo culpaba.

-Es una que espero te guste. Podemos verla hasta que nuestros padres regresen –se acerco al sofá y se sentó al lado del pelinegro poniendo en su regazo a Arturo que se encontraba molesto, ya que Rivi le había ganado ese lugar en las piernas de Eren.

Vaya algunas mascotas se parecen demasiados a sus amos. Y estas eran el ejemplo.

El ojiazul encendió el DVD con el control remoto. Mientras que con otro apagaba las luces. Esta sería su revancha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La película era sobre una joven que aprende a ver más allá de las apariencias. Enamorándose de una bestia, y rompiendo el hechizo que se encontraba allí.

Ya estaba por terminar. Cuando el pelinegro tomo su oportunidad. Dirigió su mano izquierda hacia Rivi, empezó a acariciarlo. Llamando la atención de Eren. Luego la dirigió a la cabeza del castaño, agitándola un poco. Finalmente lo atrajo junto a él con su brazo alrededor suyo- Rivi está muy calmado-dijo mirando el televisor.

-Eh? Ahhh… si le gusta estar conmigo… ¿creo? –mientras miraba al felino intentando distraerse. Esa situación, por alguna razón había sacado un leve sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

Oh…vaya Levi lo hacía nuevamente. Pero esta vez tendría su revancha.

-Levi serias tan amable de ir a la cocina por unas palomitas. Por favooor-suplico en lo ultimo dicho- ¿Eren tu también quieres? –él sabía que si Eren lo pedía, el no podría negarse. No lo haría si lo que creía era cierto.

-Por favor nii-chan –lo miro con un cierto brillo en los ojos-

-suspira-Esta bien ahora vuelvo –Erwin había dado su primer golpe, uno devastador. Ya tenía en brazos al castaño y ahora sería difícil hacerlo nuevamente.

Saco un paquete de la alacena y lo introdujo en el microondas. Espero pacientemente unos minutos. Y cuando por fin ya tenía el contenido del paquete en un recipiente se dirigió nuevamente a la sala.

Cuando llego vio una escena. Que lo molesto, Erwin estaba al lado de Eren. Con su brazo alrededor de él.

Bueno Levi ya había tomado un poco de su medicina de parte del rubio.

Se acerca lentamente dejando el recipiente en la mesita que estaba en frente suyo. Tuvo que contenerse para no tirársela en la cara por "accidente" a cierto rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello? Él lo vio primero y eso era algo que nadie cambiaria.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Cuando terminaron de ver la película. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Curiosamente la Habitación de Eren se encontraba en medio de los hermanos. Así que de ellos eran las 2 habitaciones que rodeaban la suya.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta con Rivi en brazos. Al parecer el no había perdido su lugar como Levi junto a Eren. Y no solo eso ahora dormiría junto a él. Había ganado a Arturo y duro. Eso alegraba al pequeño gatito.

-Buenas noches –dicho esto se adentro a su habitación. En seco estaba agotado. Sus padres aun no habían llegado. Guardo la cámara mirando la foto por una última vez antes de guardarla nuevamente en el cajón.

-Esperaba que mañana fuese un día menos agotador-cerro los ojos lentamente con el gato al lado suyo acurrucado entre las sabanas blancas.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Mientras tanto en la habitación continúa a la suya. Se encontraban dos personas hablando.

-Que haces en mi habitación. Regresa a la tuya, quiero dormir-hablo sin ganas el pelinegro, aun estaba un poco molesto por haberle quitado aquel lugar junto al ojiverde.

-Levi –lo llamo seriamente- No sé qué intentas con Eren pero…Yo lo vi primero.

-Eh? Que estupideces dices. Claramente yo lo vi primero. Así que no te hagas ilusiones-dijo con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

_Y así los jóvenes hermanos "platicaron" toda la noche sobre ¿Quién lo había visto primero? Cada uno dando un argumento a su favor._

~**Continuara**~

* * *

Bueno se que tarde TT^TT no tengo el perdón de dios (?) pero por eso hice este capitulo largo…^^ y además estuve leyendo mis fics…y voy a editar algunas partes uwu asi que tardare…me preguntaba ¿Quisieran que empiece uno incesto? Yo digo uwu tengo una idea con trama y todo ^^ por esa razón preguntaba

¿Qué les pareció las escenas de "peleas" entre las mascotas y dueños.

Bueno los nombres los decidi porque…Rivi es el nombre de, el gatito de mi prima (lo amo .3.) es una gatito besho yo quería llamarle Eren :) pero ella quería llamarle…no recuerdo como, solo se que no me gusto entonces discutimos por mucho tiempo (era año nuevo XD) hasta que le dije que lo llamemos Levi y de cariño Rivi, y ambas coincidimos ^^ ahora todos lo llaman asi.

Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Acepto sugerencias ^^ lo que sea…me ayudara a seguir esta historia

Hasta luego :D


	3. Acercamiento

Bueno no diré mucho :3 las/los dejare leer en paz~

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana fue un día algo especial para la familia. Erwin y Levi aquel día llevaban ojeras en los ojos, por haber "hablado" sobre un asunto pendiente toda la noche. En tanto Eren empezó a explorar la enorme mansión mientras la familia no estaba –como distracción- sus padres adoptivos se encontraban cada unos en su trabajo. Y sus hermanos en la escuela. El lunes sería el primer día de clases para Eren en una nueva escuela. En la anterior no tenía amigos, ya que no hablaba mucho.

Por la tarde conoció mejor el enorme jardín trasero, en medio del lugar había un invernadero de rosas, que en frente tiene una especia de pradera de rosas de distintos colores. A un costado –lado derecho- un árbol enorme da sombra. Al parecer la señora Nanaba-san le encanta las rosas. Dentro del invernadero hay rosas azules, rojas y blancas. Mientras afuera de todos colores –existentes- y alrededor del árbol flores pequeñas.

Un hermoso paisaje, ante los ojos esmeraldas. Se paso el resto de la tarde bajo la sombra de aquel árbol leyendo unos de sus libros favoritos. Con Rivi y Arturo durmiendo en sus piernas, ambas mascotas aun eran cachorros así que no hubo problema para que ambos pudieran compartir aquel espacio junto a Eren. Cuando cayó la noche se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, ya sabía el camino de regreso. Cenaron tranquilamente, noto que sus hermanos se miraban desafiantes y de vez en cuando desviaban la mirada hacia él. No le dio demasiada importancia a ese comportamiento. Luego de cenar se dirigió a su habitación, durmió tranquilamente. Pero en medio de la noche nuevamente tenia presente aquella pesadilla. Mientras más intentaba recordar lo soñado, rápidamente olvidaba. Por alguna razón cuando despertaba de esa manera unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Esa noche fue la tercera, tres noches seguidas.

**: :**

Domingo por la mañana, ese día tenían planeado acampar a las orillas de un lago que la familia conocía. A pesar de ser personas de alta sociedad, les gustaba hacer cosas que todos hacían.

La luz entro por la puerta de vidrio, que conducía hacia el balcón de dicha habitación. En la cama se encontraban un bulto, junto a dos más pequeños.

-Hahh…

Bostezo, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Se removió de la cama aplastando algo.

-¡Miau!

Oyó el grito del pequeño gatito. Esta era la segunda vez que lo aplastaba, no era su culpa no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con mascotas. Más bien, antes no había tenido mascota alguna. Sus padres le dijeron que podrían tener una, pero después de su viaje –en donde murieron- no puedo. Además ya no necesitaba una, ambas mascotas lo querían mucho –incluso más que a sus amos- y la compañía de ambos era algo que lo hacían sentir tranquilo.

-Lo siento Rivi, enserio lo lamento, no era mi intención. Yo no te haría daño a propósito.

Tomo en brazos al felino, acariciando su pelaje. El otro pequeño bulto, se incorporo topándose con una escena no tan agradable –para él-

-Grr...

El cachorro empezó a gruñir, al percatar aquello el castaño también lo tomo en brazos. Sostuvo a los dos juntos. Poco a poco ambos aprendieron a compartir el afecto de Eren. Eso demostraba que a veces las mascotas aprenden trucos nuevos antes que los dueños. Por cierto, los dos hermanos se mantenían aun, un poco distantes, por razones obvias. Razones que Eren desconocía y jamás llegaría a pensar, por ahora.

-Tengo que prepararme….-dijo en tono somnoliento, debía preparase para acampar. Lo había hecho antes, pero sería la primera sin sus padres…-No tengo que ponerme triste. Lo prometí.

Dicho aquello se sacudió el cabello, busco en el armario ropa para cambiarse. La noche anterior había preparado una maleta con cosas que usaría para acampar. Llevaba unas prendas para cambiarse y algunas cosas más. Se adentro en la bañera, de un momento para otro el pequeño cachorro Golden Retriever se unió a él. Rivi quería estar allí pero…el agua…el agua era algo que al pequeño felino, no le agradaba. Pero de todas formas lo hizo. Todo por Eren. Junto al castaño, el agua le empezó a agradar.

**: :**

Bajo a la planta baja, hacia el comedor para desayunar. Todos ya se encontraban allí. Se había retrasado un poco, porque ciertas mascotas hicieron un desastre en el baño. Y tuvo que acomodar todo aquel desorden.

-Gracias por la comida- Agradeció alegremente y se dispuso a desayunar.

Al parecer sus padres adoptivos habían salido temprano por algún asusto importante en la alguna de sus empresas. Cuando llego solo se encontraban allí sus dos hermanos. Uno en cada extremo de la amplia mesa.

-Eren siéntate junto a mí. –pidieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Al percatar aquello ambos se miraron desafiantes, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Una situación algo incomoda para el ojiverde. No quería que empezaran –nuevamente- a discutir algo así.

-Eren, ¿Qué esperas ven siéntate? –ordeno Levi con una mirada seria.

-Que dices, el quiere sentarse junto a mí.- objeto el ojiazul ante tal comentario.

-Huh…está bien yo me sentare aquí.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se ubicaba al medio de la mesa –alejado de ambos- esta situación aun era confusa para su mente. ¿Por qué se ponían así cuando estaba cerca? El apreciaba que quisieran cuidarlo, pero… "pelear", no era una de las cosas que le agradaba que hicieran por él. No era un objeto. "Soy una persona" murmuro no siendo oídos por los demás presentes. Esperaba que pronto dejaran de actuar de aquella forma. Empezó a desayunar. En el resto del desayuno no hubo mucha plática por parte de ninguno.

**: :**

Por la tarde empezó a sacar fotografías, al extenso jardín trasero. Sobre todo a las flores que allí se encontraban. Le pareció raro que hubiera fotografías colgadas dentro del invernadero. En ellas se mostraban rosas de color negro, le pregunto a la señora Smith ¿Por qué habían dichos cuadros en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no las había en el invernadero? Su madre adoptiva le explico que esas flores no crecen en cualquier lugar. Que ella intento tener unas de ellas, pero que si no se tiene en clima indicado, se marchitan fácilmente. Y por aquello simplemente colocaron aquellas fotografías.

Ya era la hora en la que le habían dicho que acamparían, pero sus "padres" aun no llegaban, se encontraba en su habitación. De alguna forma su paseo por el jardín fue una excusa para evitar a sus hermanos. No era, que no le agradara la compañía de ambos, solamente… no quería sentir esa sensación al tenerlos de esa manera. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de solucionar aquello. Lo haría con gusto, pero primero debía hallar la razón de aquel conflicto.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Eren, perdón por la tardanza. Dime ¿ya estás listo? –era la vos de su madre adoptiva. Nanaba Smith.- Ya puedes bajar con las cosas que llevaras, el auto espera afuera.- escucho como los pasos se alejaban de la puerta, perdiéndose poco a poco.

Se levanto de la cama. Saco la pequeña maleta en donde tenía lo necesario, se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla. Pero sentía una sesión extraña en su pecho, como si estuviera olvidando algo importante. Aunque no lograba recordar que. Inmóvil en la misma posición, frente a la puerta, intentando recordar que podría olvidar…Su mente dio un clic cuando recordó que dejaba olvidada la cámara, en la caja de su mesita de luz. Dejo la maleta a un costado, abrió la caja. Y allí la vio, su vieja amiga. En la misma posición en la que la había dejado, envuelta en su estuche. La tomo delicadamente, como si fuera muy frágil.

La historia de aquel objeto, es que fue un regalo de su madre para él en su cumpleaños anterior. Con aquella cámara saco junto a su madre muchas fotos, recuerdos valiosos para él. Aunque para cualquiera fuera una simple cámara, para Eren es un tesoro. Uno que atesorara y con quien pueda capturar nuevos recuerdos.

-Listo.-afirmo al colgar en su cuello la cámara, como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía en mente tomar una buena cantidad de fotos.

Levanto del suelo nuevamente la maleta. Abrió la puerta, camino hacia afuera unos pasos. Se sentía nervioso, la maleta pesaba un poco. Y la cámara tambalea en su cuello lentamente de un lado, para otro. Vio como las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos se abrían. Las cuales se encontraban una de cada lado de la suya, rodeándola.

- Eren, ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunto Erwin extendiéndole la mano para que le de aquel equipaje.

-No gracias, está bien yo puedo solo –contesto con cortesía, mientras intentaba parecer que no le era difícil llevar aquel objeto. Aunque no pudiera disimular bien, ya que se podía notar a simple vista que le costaba mantenerse firme por mucho tiempo.

-Mmm…no pareciera que así fuera. Dámela yo te ayudo. –ordeno Levi mientras estiraba su mano hacia aquel objeto. No permitiría que nuevamente su hermano le quite una forma de acercase al castaño.

-No, enserio yo puedo solo –insistió, alejándose lentamente de ellos. La expresión en los ojos de ambos no le agradaba mucho, una expresión que dejaba ver una especie de desafío entre ambos. Un desafío de miradas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poco.

-Te lo ordeno, dame esa maleta. Yo te ayudare, no necesitas a nadie más, yo lo hare- ordeno pero esta vez con un tono mucho más serio y amenazante que el que uso anteriormente. Provocando que Eren, obedeciera inmediatamente, sin protesta alguna.

-G-gracias- dejo la maleta en manos del azabache, y camino hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la planta baja de la mansión.

No sabía porque, pero lo el tono de aquella voz se le hizo algo nostálgica. Aquella acción fue como un impulso. Como si automáticamente su cuerpo haya actuado por instinto, pero aunque no sabía la razón. En aquel momento pudo apreciar algo familiar en el. Camino sin percatarse de que ya se encontraba afuera, en el jardín delantero. Pudo apreciar el auto en el que iría. Se dio media vuelta, no se encontraban allí. ¿Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que no lo seguían? Suspiro con resignación, tendría que esperarlos.

**: :**

-¡Ha! Debes estar bromeando. Ya te lo dije ¿No? no cederé.- dijo Levi mientras dejaba atrás al rubio, con una sonrisa interna triunfante. Al conseguir la victoria en esta ocasión.

-Dime, seriamente. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No creo que estés interesado en el, al menos no de la misma manera que yo. Más bien seria un nuevo capricho, ¿o me equivoco? -soltó el ojiazul, deteniendo con sus palabras a su hermano.- Lo mismo hiciste con _ella._

-Te equivocas, no es lo mismo. Sobre _ella_ no fue un capricho, solamente que con el tiempo me empezó a asfixiar. Y también esperaba muchas cosas que yo no haría por nadie. En cambio el, es diferente. Además no tengo porque explicarte nada ¿cierto? No es como si fuéramos esa clase de hermanos que se cuentan todo, ¿O me equivoco? –respondió, retomando su camino.

-No, no lo somos. Pero si lastimas de cualquier forma a Eren, escúchame bien. En ese momento olvidare que comparto la misma sangre que tu. Tómalo como quieras, solo recuérdalo. –sentencio sin causar ninguna reacción en la otra persona.

Ambos caminaron hacia afuera, en silencio. Ni siquiera compartieron miradas. Solo caminaron hacia afuera, Eren los esperaba en la entrada.

-Pero por este día intentemos llevarnos bien.- sugirió Erwin mientras se acercaban al auto.

-Como quieras –respondió sin ganas mientras se acercaba al auto. Se sentó al lado de Eren, quien al verlos llegar rápidamente se adentro allí.

-Tardaron un buen rato, ¿Qué hacían? –pregunto su madre. Quien se hallaba sentada en el asiento delantero.

-Solo hablamos.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto juguetonamente.

-Nada, de lo que tengas que preocuparte –respondió, viendo de reojo a Eren.

-Ahh…ya veo, ¿Secreto entre hermanos?

-…- Levi se mantuvo en silencio, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

-Está bien. Si no quieres decirlo, no te obligare, pero no te metas en problemas ¿Si?-no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tomo aquello como un sí. Sabía que su hijo no era alguien muy conversador, a pesar de que se trataban de sus padres.

Sonó el motor del auto, poniéndose en marcha. El señor Smith conducía, Nanaba estaba sentada en el asiento acompañante del conductor. Y los tres hermanos están sentados atrás. Levi en la ventana izquierda, Erwin en la ventana derecha y Eren al medio – las mismas ubicaciones de sus habitaciones- durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, Eren se durmió sentado por unos minutos, pero por un leve movimiento del auto –causado por un bache- se apoyo en las piernas del pelinegro. Cuando cayó en aquel lugar, sonrió.

-Que cosas estarás soñando…-no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al ver al castaño durmiendo. Se veía tan adorable e indefenso. Algo que proteger, y él lo haría sobre todo, incluso si tenía que "luchar" contra su hermano, por aquel amor. El no sedería fácilmente, no después de encontrarlo nuevamente.

**: :**

-Ya llegamos. Eren, mocoso despierta.-llamaba el azabache moviendo un poco los hombros morenos.

-¿eh?... ¿llegamos?-abrió los ojos lentamente, poco a poco empezó a acostumbrase a la luz. Estaba atardeciendo- ¡Huh! Mi cámara –se levanto de repente- a, cierto la tengo en el cuello –sonrió, luego se percato en donde había dormido durante el viaje. Eso provoco que se ruborizara repentinamente- ¡L-lo siento! No era mi intención…-se disculpo.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Además…ven vamos, ya todos están dentro.-lo tomo de la mano saliendo del auto. Solo causando que Eren se sonrojara más. Hace unos segundos casi dice algo que aun no debería decirle. Levi quería que sea Eren quien lo reconozca, sin necesidad de que le cuente nada.

-Lo, siento…-camino junto a su hermano, aun con la mano estrechada con la contraria. Levanto la vista hacia adelante, encontrándose con una casa de tamaño considerable. Aunque más pequeño que en donde actualmente vive.

-Esto, ¿no acamparemos? - Pregunto, ya en frente de la puerta.

-Así acampamos, ¿Algún problema? –pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

-No es eso, solo que…nunca había acampado de esta manera. Usualmente cuando lo hacía con mis padres, llevábamos tiendas –respondió de forma melancólica- Esta bien, lo que importa es que estemos todos juntos ¿Cierto? –agrego, rápidamente intentado sonar más alegre. ¿Por qué ahora venían a su mente esa clase de recuerdos? Hizo una promesa y la cumpliría.

-Cierto –hablo amablemente. Con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.- es bueno que estés aquí, que estemos juntos- acaricio el cabello castaño, lentamente hasta llegar a su mejilla- Todos estamos junto a ti, así que no te sientas solo ¿bueno?

-Gracias –sonrió, unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Como unas pequeñas perlas. Era cierto ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía personas que se preocupaban por él. No era muy fuerte, pero los protegería.

-Ven vamos, nos están esperando-dijo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Eren.

"_Sus manos son tan cálidas y suaves"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Eren sintió aquel contacto familiar. Como si lo hubiera sentido antes, pero no recordaba en donde.

~_**Continuara**_~

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :33

Agradesco todos sus comentarios ;n; me encantan *-* gracias por leer este fic :DD

Respondiendo guest (?)

**Holu: **Perdon por no haber contestado antes QwQ gracias por tu comentario :DD la continuare *^* gracias por leer…y perdón por la tardanza ;n;

**Dou: **gracias nwn no te preocupes yo continuo~ gracias por leer :3

**Anna:** Arigatou *-* Me encanta que les guste lo que escribo :3 y si es difícil encontrar uno que tenga esta parejas ;u; Gracias por tu comentario :DD aquí esta la continuación nwn

En este capitulo puse mucho Riren e.e se supone que pondría ambas parejas…San valentin me afecto xD *vio mucho Riren* pero no se dejen llevar la pareja oficial aun ni yo la decido Xd me gustan ambas :3

Aclaro que esto no es reenarnacion xd por si, se ilucionaron XD no es asi ;) ya verán mas delante de donde se conocen :3

En el próximo salen Mikasa y Armin ^^ también no se ustedes díganme…**como quieren que se llame el padre de Levi y Erwin? ** .owo acepto sugerencias~

Perdon por el retraso uwu Feliz San valentin atrasado :DD ;n; espero que la hayan pasado bien :DD yo la pase comiendo chocolate y golpeando parejas felices mentalmente XD

Un review? No? bueno uwu

Hasta Luego :D


End file.
